Frozen
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: A story of how the Shiva of FF8 came to be. It's a sad story but without her, we wouldn't have the eye candy that we do have in the game.


Part One: Frozen (Shiva) 

"Pappa, I wanna go with you on your journey! I'm so lonely here by myself. I'm big enough to help carry stuff and cook for you. Please pappa?" The little girl with long blonde hair begged. She looked to be around twelve years old and had bright, sparkling, blue eyes.

"Carla, my darling little girl. You know it's too dangerous for you to come with me." Her father told her.

"But I've gotten so much better with my lance."

"Carla, please don't…"

"Pappa…don't leave me behind."

Carla began to cry now, sobbing loudly.

"Fine, you can go. But you must promise me that you will be alright and that I won't have to watch your back all the time."

"I promise. You'll be so proud of me."

Soon Carla's father had his party gathered up, along with her at his side and the began to trek out into the frozen wasteland. Her father always took this route to the nearest village to trade and buy things for her. Carla had always imagined how the trip must be. She loved adventure but was always forced to stay home alone while her father was gone for a week or so. Today would be her first time outside her small village.

The trek was long and hard. They stopped after a couple days to rest up before forging ahead. The group decided to sleep near a cave on the side of a mountain, which was on the very trail they were taking.

As Carla slept that night, a voice began calling out to her.

"Carla…please help…me…"

Carla shot up in her tent. She looked around to find no one but herself and her father. She decided to lie back down, figuring it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"No Carla…I'm in the cave…hurry please!"

Without a second thought, Carla left her warm make-shift bed and crept outside to the cave. Slowly but surely she came upon the voice that was calling out to her.

"Who are you?" Carla asked, her voice shaking.

The woman had pale blue skin and frozen silver hair. Ice crystals covered her blue skin and hair.

"Dear child, don't be afraid. I am a mere girl like you. I was lost out here many years ago. I was too frightened to leave this cave so I stayed here. Slowly over the years I changed. The cold no longer bothered me and my skin turned blue. I began to develop strange abilities. I had the power to control the environment around me…more specifically the ice. I could form cages of ice around fiends that wanted to hurt me. When I shattered that ice, it more than likely killed them. But now for some reason I am dying. I was told that a little girl by the name of Carla was to pass through this area. I beg of you sweet Carla, take these powers of mine, don't let them fade out. I believe that you hold the key to making these powers last forever."

Carla was speechless…but before she could even answer, the girl grabbed her hand and sent a shock of cold throughout her whole body. Carla whimpered as she fell to the ground, her skin turning that pale blue. Then she black out…

When Carla awoke she stumbled to her feel and looked into a reflective surface on the icy cavern's wall. She was no longer the girl she used to know. Her blue eyes looked cold. Her blonde hair wasn't just blonde…it was jutted out into two main pieces with blue and green in it. The other sections were blonde like her original hair color. To be honest, it didn't really feel like hair cause it was so stiff. Her skin sparkled with ice crystals as well.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

A voice in her head answered the question.

You my dear are now who I used to be…Shiva. I couldn't rest in peace until I passed along my powers. Now you hold the power to control the element of ice. From now on you will be known as Shiva for Carla is no more.

With that, Carla excepted her fate…She was now this girl, this creature named Shiva…Cause the voice was right, Carla was no more.

Shiva left the cave and went back to camp. She found Carla's father searching for the little girl. Shiva approached the man cautiously.

"Who are you?" He said as he jumped back.

"My name is Shiva and you are trespassing on my land. Please leave at once."

"I cannot leave, Shiva. For you see, my daughter is missing. I have to find her. Once I do, my party and I will leave."

"You will not find her. She is gone forever." Shiva explained.

"What do you mean?" The man looked into Shiva's cold blue eyes. He forgot his earlier question and decided to ask her something different. "What are you, if I may ask?"

"I am not even sure of that myself."

"You look awfully young. You must be around the same age as my daughter…about twelve."

"What was your daughter's name?"

"Carla…you remind me of her…but that is impossible. You cannot be her."

Shiva shook her head and cried out.

"But I am Carla." She stammered.

The man went to embrace Shiva, but she jumped away.

"That wouldn't be wise father. I am one with the ice now. I am no longer the daughter you used to know. My name is Shiva, not Carla. All I ask of you is that you leave and never come back here again. Forget about me and what happened here. I wish to be left alone in peace to live out my life."

"Carla…I mean Shiva, I just can't forget about you. You're my daughter."

"Not any longer. Please leave…now."

Shiva parted ways with the man and went back to her cave. She sat there for a while, crying flakes of ice.

"I'll miss him so much…but that shouldn't matter. I don't need him anymore. I can take care of myself."

In an instant, Shiva went from being a warm caring being to a cold hearted one. She pushed all her emotions aside, never to feel again. And with that, she decided to encase herself in a stalagmite of ice…only to sleep for decades. Soon she would be discovered in her cavern and taken away from her cold home. But no matter what, Shiva never forgot about that little girl…….Carla. She would forever be apart of her cold, emotionless heart.

Author's Note: This story was meant to be apart of a series. A former friend and I were going to tell the stories of each Guardian Force and how they came to be. But since our friendship ended many years ago, I haven't had the heart to finish the series. If anybody would like to help continue this series, I would be very thankful. The ex friend I mentioned already wrote about Alexander, but the story wasn't what I was looking for. It was an AU involving Rinoa married to an abusive Seifer. Their son ends up dying and becoming Alexander. Which if you think about it, doesn't make any sense. How can those two be married after the game and have a son who becomes Alexander, when that Guardian Force already exists? See my problem? I just don't think AU's are gonna cut it this time around. These creatures deserve a history after all they have done for us. So lets give it to them.


End file.
